


Your Little Hands Wrapped Around My Finger

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Cathy promises Mae the world, and then some.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Your Little Hands Wrapped Around My Finger

If there was a period of time Parr had wanted to relive, it was during the first few weeks since she’s gotten her daughter back. She had consulted all the baby books and websites to learn as much as she could in raising a baby in this day and age, but she knew that she was going to have to take things a day at a time. 

Mae sighs and coos as she splashes around in the water. Parr was currently giving Mae a bath in the sink and she smiles as her daughter looks around curiously. 

“Aren’t you the sweetest thing,“ Parr croons, lifting Mae up and drying her up quickly with a small towel. She heads back towards her room to dress her up in a diaper and a onesie before securing her in a swaddle. 

After freshening up herself, she brings her daughter downstairs for dinner where all the other queens and their children have already situated themselves at the table. Parr sits down at her usual seat, and a plate with a little bit of everything on it appears in front of her. 

“Better eat up now, babes, before the little one needs you again,” Anna smiles, looking at the bundle in Parr’s arms with a fondness she couldn’t place. 

Shifting Mae on one arm, she manages a couple bites before she hears her daughter whining softly. She looks down and chuckles when she sees Mae rooting around, clearly hungry. 

“Let me have her, I’m already done with dinner,” Aragon offers, and without another word, carefully plucks Mae from her mother’s arms and cradles her in her own, swaying gently as she makes her way to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. 

“She’s a quiet little thing, isn’t she?” Jane notes, Edward whimpering against her chest as she tries to get him to burp. “Eddie’s volume control seems to be broken.” 

Parr laughs a bit, but gives her a sympathetic look. She’s been really lucky that Mae hasn’t given her any problems so far. She looks around at the table as she eats, and she notices how simultaneously exhausted but happier everyone seems to be since the children have returned. Katherine was in engaging in lively conversation with Anna and Mary, and Anne was trying to convince Elizabeth to try and finish everything on her plate. 

Parr hears a softer cry from behind her and finds Aragon with a sheepish look on her face, trying her best to soothe the infant in her arms. She tries to nudge the tip of the bottle between Mae’s lips but she dodges every time. 

“I think she just wants her mum for now,” Aragon says softly, putting Mae back in Parr’s arms. “Sorry I couldn’t be of more help.” 

“Hey, nothing to apologize for. Thanks for taking her off my hands for a bit, I don’t think I’ve properly sat down for a meal since she’s arrived,” Parr reassures, even adding a little joke to lighten the mood. She sees Mae’s red little face, tears streaming down as she wails. She quickly takes the bottle from Aragon and tries to feed her daughter again, and she succeeds with Mae almost immediately latching on. 

“Oh, you shouldn’t be giving Aragon a hard time, that’s not very nice,” Parr tuts, watching her daughter’s expression gradually become more serene as she drinks from the bottle. Dinner carried on as normal, and after helping clear up the table, she goes back up to her room to prepare for bedtime. 

Parr sits by the edge of her bed and rocks slightly, trying to coax her daughter to sleep. She hums a soft tune, tracing the outline of her daughter’s features with the feather touch of her finger. Mae’s mouth forms a little ‘o’ as she yawns, fluttering her eyes closed. Parr sighs contentedly; she never would have imagined that she would be in this position right now, but reality was literally in her arms.

And she had no intention of letting that go.

“Hi, baby,” Parr whispers. Mae had only been with her for a week, but the overwhelming love for the little girl in her arms made her forget what her life was before she came.

"I’m still learning how to do everything properly, so please forgive me if I do anything wrong.” Parr confesses, breathing deeply. She had no idea where this was going. “I am trying my very best, I swear. I’m doing all the research, I’m taking all the notes that I can, but I know that I’ll be picking things up as we go along.” 

Seeing that she still hasn’t woken up, she carries on. "I promise to fight the monsters under your bed and protect you from the bad things in your dreams. I’ll teach you how to speak for yourself, how to stand up for what you believe is right. And I’ll be here to support you through everything.”

Mae shifts in her arms, but eventually settles, snuggling deeper. Parr presses a kiss to her forehead. “I don’t want you to hide anything from me, and I promise not to hide anything from you.“ Parr had to pause for a while as she says this, breathing deeply before carrying on. "No matter how big or small it may be.“

Parr stands up from the bed, humming again as she sways her way to the crib. “I know that I’ve failed you before, and I don’t want to do that, not again.”

She lays her down and watches her sleep for a short while before carrying on with her love letter. "I want you to know that you are one of the best things that happened in my life.”

Parr tries to keep the tears at bay as she leans down, her lips pressing against her forehead. “You may have been with me only for a while, but believe me when I say that I love you.”

The tears that she had been holding back finally fell from her eyes, her heart overflowing with emotion. She smiles through the tears, a small laugh escaping her lips. “Mama love you _so much_ , baby. More than anything.“


End file.
